The New Correspondent
by Neecie2023
Summary: Will gets a bit jealous when News Night gets a new correspondent.


**Just something that popped into my head. I own nothing.**

"Hey, wanna do lunch today?" Will asks as he and Mackenzie are getting ready for the day in their apartment.

"Actually, I'm busy. I have a lunch with the new political correspondent." She says as she grabs his tie and slides it under his collar. Tying his tie in the morning is something that she's started doing again. One of those little things that she always used to do, and has taken over again. Will's always loved her doing this, it gave him a chance to stare at her every morning and he always loved how she used it to pull him toward her when she was done to give him a deep kiss.

"Oh, ok, so I'll see you in the afternoon run down, then?" He says as he gives her a quick kiss before they walk out the door.

"Of course." And with that they walk out the door, Will leading her by the small of her back as he always did.

ooo

When they got to the office, they each of them goes their separate ways, there is a lot to get done before the first run-down meeting. Each of them is busy doing their thing until Charlie calls a meeting for everyone to meet in the bullpen to meet the new political correspondent.

"I'd like to introduce Frank Shepherd, our new chief political correspondent."

Everyone gathers and smiles, there are hand shakes and words of welcome all around.

"Frank, I'd like you to meet Will McAvoy." Charlie says walking over to Will.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Frank says with a thick British accent.

"Welcome to the team." Will says shaking the man's hand.

"Frankie, it's so nice to see you again." Mac walks over for her turn and gives the man a hug.

"Kenz," Frank said moving closer to wrap his arms around her.

"You know each other?" Will asks slightly startled that Mac was giving the man a hug.

"Yes, we went to Cambridge together. Frankie is the only person who could intelligently challenge me in a political debate."

_Frankie? Kenz? _Will thinks with a slight bit of resentment.

"Charlie told me that the new chief political correspondent was coming in today, but I didn't know that it was you, Frankie. Welcome to the team!" Mac is all smiles and Will does not like the smile that Frank is giving his fiancé.

"Yeah, I was looking for a new challenge and I really like what you have started here." Frank says looking directly at Mac. Will looked at him and noticed that he was a nice looking guy, younger than him, probably the same age as Mackenzie. He was as tall as Will and you could tell that he paid attention to his appearance and definitely took more care in his physical fitness than Will did. There was something about him that just put him off, probably the way he looked at Mac. Will instinctively moved closer to his fiancé, he wanted the man to know that she was taken.

"Thanks, there are definitely areas that I'd really value your opinion on, but I guess we can discuss more over lunch." Mackenzie was

"Ok then, everyone back to work." Charlie said.

"Mac, can I have a moment in my office?" Will asked.

"Of course," Mac not realizing that Will was slightly unhappy with the interaction that just took place.

When they get in his office, Will closes the door.

"Frankie?" Will asks simply?

"Yes, we go way back and you know I give nicknames to everyone, Billy."

"Just how well do you know him?"

"I told you, we went to Cambridge together…wait…Will…are you? Are you jealous?" Mac asks with a bit of a smile on her face. She knew that Will had nothing to worry about, but thought it was slightly cute to see him all bothered.

"No, I'm not jealous, I'm just curious is all. I mean he walks in here like he owns the place, then he calls you Kenz, and the hugging…now you're going to have a lunch date?"

"You are, you're jealous." Mac can't help but smile.

"I am not." Will says realizing that he sounds like a pouting 2 year old the minute the words leave his mouth.

Although Mac is half enjoying this, she wants to make sure that Will and Frank don't start off on the wrong foot. She moves closer to him and puts her hands on his chest.

"Billy, even though I am flattered that you're jealous and I even find it a bit cute, you really have nothing to worry about darling. We are not going out on a date, we are having a business lunch that was scheduled even before I knew it was him. Look, there's absolutely nothing between Frankie and I, there never was and never will be because I am completely and utterly in love with my fiancé." She takes his face in her hands and brings him close for a deep reassuring kiss.

"He's younger than I am, and obviously works out…"

"Billy, were you checking him out?" Mac questions, almost laughing.

"Look, when you have a fiancé as beautiful and amazing as I do, you have to be a little protective." Will says trying to rationalize his odd behavior.

"Billy, there is no one, no one who is more attractive and handsome to me then you are. Besides, he can't possibly do the things to me that you can…that thing you do…you know…to my neck?" Mac is trying to reassure and move the subject along. She pulls him close once again, "how about later on tonight I show you just how amazing I think you are, ok?" Mac pulls him close and kisses him, a kiss that leaves none of her feelings in question. "You trust me, right?" She really needed confirmation on that final point.

"Of course." Mac smiles knowing that he responded without hesitation.

ooo

Will is talking to Jim about a story developing as he hears a familiar laugh, he looks up to find Mackenzie and Frank laughing together, as they enter the newsroom returning from what appears to have been a very pleasant working lunch. He looks them over, he can't help but be irritated, they look good together, and he can see that he's obviously flirting with her. Mac is either enjoying it or she's just being too naïve to notice. He doesn't walk over to them and is trying to not make a big deal of this. _You trust her, _he keeps trying to remind himself.

The day goes on, but Will is distracted. He's trying not to be over protective of Mac, but he can't seem to shake the feeling. He thinks of confronting Frank, but knows that Mac would lose it if she found out. As the broadcast nears, he can't wait for it just to be over so that he can go home with Mac and let her reassure him. He knows that everything will be ok when they just go home together, and it was true everything seemed to be perfect when she was in his arms.

It's only 10 minutes to air and Will is at the anchor chair reviewing some of his notes. "Ok, so I need you to move about 2 inches to the left Will." He hears her familiar voice in his ear and he quickly moves into position. He can hear noise in his ear, he hates when Mac forgets to shut off her mic pack. Just as Will is about to tell her to shut it off, he hears a heavy English accent. He pretends to be looking over his notes, but listens intently to try and make out what the man is saying. It's difficult because the mic is really only designed to ensure that he hears Mac, but he can make it out.

"Kenz, can I speak to you for a moment?" Frank asks Mac?

"Sure, what is it?" Mac turns to him.

"I was wondering if maybe you and I could get a drink sometime? I mean when we were in school you were dating Thomas and although I knew you were too smart for him, I was too shy to ask. But, I always felt that there was something between us and I always wanted to ask you out. We'd be in these debates and it would take all of my self restraint to not turn and kiss you."

Mac moved back a step and was taken by surprise. She was oblivious to his feelings and had never felt the same of him.

Will was about to rip out his earpiece and head to the control room, this guy was trying to proposition his fiancé. Before he could move, he heard Mac's reply.

"Frankie, I'm flattered, but I'm engaged to Will."

"I know, but the man is a republican. How serious could it really get between you two?"

Will's anger was reaching its boiling point. This man walks into his newsroom, knows that Mac is engaged, and is still trying to ask her out? It takes all of his restraint not to throw something at the screen, or run in there and punch the guy.

"Frank, I can assure you that my relationship with Will, republican or not, is as serious as any relationship has ever been. And although I am flattered, I want to make something abundantly clear. There is only one man for me and he is sitting at that anchor desk. If that is a problem for you or if you make this uncomfortable for Will then we are going to have to find another political correspondent."

Will looks up, he knows that he can't see her, but he smiles none the less. _That's my girl_, he thinks.

"How about just one kiss, come on, for old time sake?" Frank moved closer to her, like he was almost going to make a move.

"GET OUT…get out now before I physically hurt you," she yells back as she pushes him away then steps back herself. Will can't help but make a face with the yelling in his ear, but he thinks of the two things that he can't wait to do immediately once the broadcast is over. One, he must personally fire Frank, there was no way any guy was going to get away with this. Two, he was going to kiss Mackenzie senseless.

Mac quickly regained her composure, she was still surprised with this guy's behaviour, but she had a job to do.

"Two minutes, Will." She said quickly to Will not even thinking that she didn't have to turn on her mic.

"Mac, who is Thomas?" Will responded and then looked up with a smirk.

She smiled, she knew now that he had heard the entire thing, and she was happy that he let her deal with it.

"No one important Billy, trust me."

Will smiled and he did trust her.


End file.
